


In Circles

by Angryangryowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Crack, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Party Games, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: In an attempt to keep the peace, Oswald invites Ed, Harvey and Jim for drinks. Harvey recalls a party game he played once. Oswald is the centre of everyone's affections....





	In Circles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostOfDorothyStreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfDorothyStreet/gifts).



> This should not be taken seriously. That said, it was a lot of fun to write, and mostly written as a gift. Beginnings of Nygmobblepot here. Enjoy ❤

It starts, as all the best stories tend to do, with a bottle of wine. Or four. And a bottle of whiskey, a frighteningly expensive scotch that nobody at the Iceberg Lounge actually buys.

Ed prides himself on his excellent memory. But a few drinks in, it's all a little hazy how this began. This feels like a peace offering. A lethally alcoholic olive branch extended by Oswald to his dear friends.

They sit in a circle on Oswald's plush velvet dining chairs, in front of the fire in the drawing room, except for Harvey who occupies one end of an elegant velvet couch. There's something a little uncouth about these seating arrangements that Oswald seems to revel in.

Glancing around at them all, Ed feels a little grateful that he's not the only one succumbing to Oswald's hospitality.

Captain Bullock has loosened his tie, removed his jacket, and is currently laughing heartily at one of Oswald's more colourful stories about his patrons, clapping him on the shoulder so hard he looks like he may topple off his chair. His eyes crinkle at the corners as he laughs

Oswald grins wickedly in response, trying not to interrupt but clearly desperate to tell the next part of his story. His cheeks are pink, highlighting the peppering of dark freckles across the bridge of his nose, icy blue eyes sparkling with enthusiasm and too much drink, hand raised in a flourish as he comes to the punchline of his anecdote ‘And that's when I told her-’

Jim is relaxes against the back of his chair, knees spread wide, jacket and tie draped over the back of his chair. He's more attractive like this, Ed thinks. Relaxed. A slip of golden skin at the neck of his crisp white shirt, top couple of buttons undone, the third straining just a little over his broad chest, hair mussed where he's run his fingers through it too many times with the frustration if the day.

He sorts his way through several scenarios in his mind, trying to predict exactly what will happen next. The usually crisp edges of his reasoning are frayed with alcohol, making him hazy and stupid. But also, curiously, bolder than usual. A scenario he's seen, or at least heard of before comes to mind, a grin spreading across his face. 'What about a party game?’

Oswald turns from Harvey, eyes wide 'Oh! Well, I suppose we could. I have cards for poker, or blackjack or..’

'Not really a party game, and you know I'm gonna lose to you two assholes…’ Harvey says, amiable enough, nodding to Ed and Oswald.

'Not what I had in mind-’ Ed sits up straighter, almost gleeful

'I’m not pinning a tail on anyone, just so we’re clear…’ Jim adds, glancing at Harvey pointedly.

'That was one time!’

'Still….And anyway, it's not like we can do pass the parcel or whatever it is, no paper…’

'I used to know this girl who’d play that...put on as many layers as she could, and be passed around, everyone taking a layer off. Didn't seem to mind…’ He looks happy at the memory for a moment, before casting his eyes around the room.

'Well, I guess…’ Jim says, sitting a little straighter in his chair 'We could-’

Oswald comes to the slow, embarrassing realisation that all the eyes in the room are on him. 'Oh, come on! That's unfair! And nobody wants to see that!’

He protests a little less than he usually would, a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of his mouth even if he argues.

'You're wearing the most layers, so everyone gets a turn’ Jim says, matter of factly eyes dragging, appraising, over Oswald's delicate frame.

'And you're clearly the most attractive person in the room.’ Ed adds, without thinking.

All eyes turn to him for a moment, surprised, before Harvey and Jim both nod in agreement.

Attraction is subjective, he gets that. Perhaps some people would pick Jim, or even Harvey, over Oswald if presented with the choice. But there's something intriguing, a sharp, unusual beauty to Oswald that everyone in the close, too-warm room can agree on.

'And if I don't want to?’ Oswald addresses him directly, challenging.

'Then we can forget I spoke, of course’

Oswald slowly gets to his feet, considering, swaying a little, fuzzy, giggling and flirtatious.

'Who goes first?’

'Let’s make this fair..’ Harvey says, grinning, producing a quarter from his pocket 'Heads, you go left, to me, then Eddie, then Jim. Tails, go right, and it's Jim first, fair?’

Oswald nods, back straight, businesslike, despite the blush creeping prettily over his cheeks. A thrill vibrates through him, crackles in his guts as he contemplates what he's about to do. He would normally object, he hasn't clawed his way, biting and kicking, to the top to be passed around like some kind of party favour. But being looked at like that, like they're all quietly hoping he'll end up in their laps, a little less clothed, Well….that's something of an aphrodisiac.

He catches the coin, showing them all on the back of his hand 'Tails. And I didn't cheat either!’

'I’m sure you didn't…’ Oswald's voice softens as he walks slowly towards Harvey, settling himself delicately on one of his knees, an arm around his neck. 'So maybe….you can stop talking, and start unwrapping…’

Harvey, to his credit, maintains his composure. This is, undoubtedly, closer than they've ever been. He's light, perched self-consciously on the edge of his lap. He wants to gather him in. He could kiss him, if he wanted to. But there's probably lines, boundaries here, and it's all going so well…

'Alright then, darlin’.’ he croons, near to Oswald's ear 'One layer, that's the deal?’ He's never quite noticed how good Oswald smells, an edge of something heady and powdery he wants to seek out in the hollows of his neck and shoulders, nuzzle and lick until Oswald wriggles in his lap.

Oswald can't quite suppress a giggle at the term of endearment, the solid warmth and muscle of Harvey's leg supporting him, and Harvey's warm, calloused hand pushing his jacket off one shoulder, thumb stroking over the joint, far slower than is necessary.

His breath sticks in his throat as he catches Harvey's eyes, a flecked greenish-hazel, watching him greedily. He feels his heart beat hard in his throat as Harvey languidly slips the jacket off his other shoulder, draping in over the arm of the chair beside him. He's careful, gentle, respectful, Oswald likes that.

It makes Oswald a little bolder with Jim, he almost dances over to him, a half-pirouette on his good leg which lands him squarely in Jim's lap, a strong arm catching him as Harvey cheers his approval. His own voice sounds different in his ears, rounded and deeper, a little more wanting 'Hello, detective…’

Jim can't look startled for too long, not with his lap full of Oswald, everything he's wanted and denied himself for so long. Not when Oswald's long fingers are brushing through the short hairs at the nape of his neck, his wicked, grinning mouth a couple of inches from his cheek 'You need to sit straighter…’ His voice cracks a little. He runs his thumb over the buttons of Oswald's heavy brocade waistcoat 'So I can take this off..’

'My apologies.’ Oswald makes a show of shifting, straightening his back, crossing his legs at the ankle so he's sat primly, sideways across Jim's lap. Wriggling his hips just enough to feel the press of Jim's erection against his thigh 'Like this?’

Jim sees, feels, that look of perfect, butter-wouldn't-melt innocence, and that barest raise of Oswald's eyebrows means he knows he's winning. Not one to back down, Jim begins to thumb open buttons, the tip of his nose barely brushing Oswald's cheekbone 'Much better…’

He slips the garment off his shoulders, leaving his hand to rest on the small of Oswald's back, warm and weighty through the crisp cotton of his shirt 'Oh Jim…’

'Better get going…’ He says with a grin, pressing a kiss to his cheek 'Ed’s waiting.’

Oswald finds Ed's face hard to read, as he stalks over to him. He looks flushed, a little flustered, but distinctly nervous. He twists his long hands in his lap, like he isn't really expecting Oswald to touch him. He leans in, letting his eyes slip closed as he kisses Ed's cheek 'May I?’

Ed nods, eyes still closed. This feels like having a particularly pleasant dream he doesn't want to wake from…

Oswald straddles his lap, letting his legs hang loose behind the chair, his arms looping around Ed's neck. He's dimly aware of Harvey wolf-whistling in the background when Ed's hands rest, cool and unsteady, on his hips.

'Do you want to take my shirt off, Ed?’

Oswalds voice is gentle, his body soft and pliant where it's pressed to Ed’s.

Ed nods, fingers reaching up to unpick the knot of his cravat, when, impulsive and full of tipsy affection, Oswald kisses him. It's surprisingly sweet, a wet crush of his lips, tangy with whisky as Oswald presses close to him. Ed can feel the nervous flutter of his heart through his shirt front.

Any attempt at unbuttoning his shirt is abandoned in favour of kissing him back, fervently, wrapping his arms around Oswald's waist. He sighs, dissolving for a few blissful moments into their joined soft huffs of breath, fingers tightening in clothes, the wicked little flick of Oswald's tongue against his mouth-

'C’mon! I call favouritism!’ Harvey interrupts, only half joking.

Jim vaguely agrees, adjusting his posture to ease pressure on his now straining erection. Watching them kiss has a far bigger effect on him than he cares to admit.

'My shirt's still on, wait your turn!’

Ed does, a little resentfully, unbutton Oswald’s shirt, taking a little more time to stroke his hands down over his bare arms,looking up at him earnestly 'You're beautiful…’

Touched, Oswald kisses him again, the barest brush of his lips before he gets to his feet  'You're not so bad yourself.’

'Now…’ Oswald is a little louder, more flirtatious, scolding, with Harvey. He sits squarely in his lap, leaning his back against Harvey's chest ‘..since you've finally decided to be patient, perhaps I can reward you.’

'Not my fault. You're gorgeous. And I gotta watch you kissing Ed while all I can think about is touching you? Can you blame me?’ He complains, mostly not serious, nuzzling at the neck of Oswald’s undershirt as he speaks, one finger pulling the collar aside to kiss his neck, lick, nip at the exposed hollow of his shoulder.

'Patience is a virtue, Harvey…’ Oswald's voice cracks on the last word as Harvey's teeth find a sensitive spot just beneath his ear.

Harvey pulls his undershirt up, trailing rough fingertips over his bare belly and chest 'Yeah. But I was never any good at it.’

Oswald’s mouth is open, his breathing heavier, when he catches Ed's eye across the circle. His own empty chair is at his right, Jim at his left, but Ed is straight ahead, and making no effort at all not to stare. His eyes drawn to the newly exposed, milk-pale strip of Oswald's abdomen.

Harvey nudges Oswald away from  him,just enough, voice hot and rough with want on the back of his neck 'Arms up, sweetheart’

Ed continues to watch, spellbound, shifting in his chair, long fingers knotting in his lap. Eyes raking over his navel, collarbones, the dark, ink-spot freckles over his shoulders.

And perhaps, just perhaps, Oswald does put on a little more of a show, knowing he's being watched. Wriggling, shifting his hips until Harvey's thighs part a little, feeling the ridge of his erection pressing against him as Harvey's broad hands trail over his chest and stomach, appreciatively, raising goosebumps over his skin. Draping his body against him, the back of his head supported in the crook of Harvey's shoulder, neck and chest and belly long and pale in the low light.

Harvey has also noticed Ed's interest, catching the other man's eye as his fingers tease at Oswald's waistband. Harvey is not dumb. He can tell the difference between appreciative, if slightly drunken, fumbling, and the sheer magnitude of the heartsick, world-ending crush that Ed is nursing for Oswald. 'Aint he a peach, Ed?’

Ed nods, dumbly, eyes straying over Oswald's long legs, and back up, to his flushed, beautiful face, damp parted lips and mussed hair.

'Maybe I'm wrong…’ Harvey continues,his tone still low and flirtatious, allowing two fingers to trail lower, over the front of Oswald's trousers, tracing the ridge if his cock through the fabric and drawing a helpless little moan from him ‘...but I think Jim's a good guy. And since I think we’ve mostly played out this game, I don't think Jim would mind too much if you came over here and helped Oswald take off his pants.’

He turns, just enough to look over at Jim, who shakes his head, breaking himself out of some sort of trance watching the three of them. 'No, I don't mind…’

'Long as you can watch, huh?’ Harvey says with a sly grin.

Ed gets, a little shakily, to his feet, crossing the few feet between him and Oswald. He doubts the couch will take the weight of him sitting on Oswald, besides, he has other things in mind.

Oswald watches him kneel, delicately folding himself between his knees, sitting on his heels, hesitating a little 'Do you mind? I could...put my hands on you again. Take your pants off. If you want?’

This may seem laughable under other circumstances, but like this, it's charming.

'Yes. All of it, yes.’ His hand cups Ed's jaw, thumb stroking over his cheekbone in leiu of a kiss.

Removing his glasses, tucking them into a shirt pocket, he's meticulous. Like whatever he is about to do demands his entire attention and focus. Oswald likes that about him.

He leans forward, pressing a kiss to his belly, his hands resting on his hips. His eyes, glossy and dark in the low light,meet Oswald's for a moment, seeking further approval before he continues, lower, mouthing over the scatter of dark hair below his navel before he unfastens his trousers.

'Good?’ Harvey prompts at Oswald's ear, hands higher now, on his waist, steadying him, still kissing, infuriatingly languid over his neck and shoulder.

'Very…’ Oswald breathes, back arching a little as Ed's clever fingers unfasten his trousers, slipping them down over his hips, leaving him in only his shorts.

Unable to resist, and a little envious of the contact between the other three, Jim walks quietly over, pressing close beside Harvey on the couch, one hand settling over Ed’s on Oswald's hip,the other around Harvey's waist.

Harvey murmurs his approval, turning to press a soft kiss to Jim's mouth as Oswald arches in his lap, and thinking to himself that if his heart gives out right now, with Oswald naked and squirming in his lap and Jim wrapped around his side, he'll die a happy man.

Oswald can only focus on Ed, the brush of his nose, drawn up over the length of his cock, hot breath and the rasp of his tongue through the fabric making his toes curl into the carpet 'Oh Eddie…’

The fuss of removing trousers, socks, shoes, takes far too long, in Oswald's opinion.

But Ed is as meticulous and thorough as ever, trailing feathery kisses up the inside of Oswald's thighs, making the syrupy heat low in his belly thicken and flare into life, every inch of his skin achingly sensitive.

'Please, Ed, my darling…’

'Now who’s impatient?’ Harvey teases, the rough pad of his thumb brushes over Oswald's nipple.

'Of course I am, I've wanted this so long…’ Oswald whimpers, face buried in the hollow of Harvey's neck

Ed smile to himself, nudging Oswald's thighs apart and licking over his cock with one long, rude flick of his tongue.

Oswald shivers, his fingers twining with Jim's, Harvey's voice still soothing and teasing against his ear. 'Gorgeous, isn't he? Better with your cock in his mouth…’

Ed mouths over the head, relaxing his jaw to take in as much as he can, tongue curling around the underside, beginning to bob his head in a slow, steady rhythm. He's read about this, thought about it, enough times, but it's nothing compared to the heady scent of him, the thud of his pulse in his ears, the bitter salt and sweat on his tongue and the thick,wet noises of his mouth around him.

It's obscene, Oswald thinks to himself, bestial and savage and so  **good,** arousal like a tide up through his torso, prickling through his neck and limbs until he's moaning and pleading, calling Ed every endearment that comes to mind. Sweetheart, my darling, my.love…anything as long as he doesn't stop.

'I'm so close, I can't…’

'Let it go then, darlin’…’ Harvey murmurs close to his ear

Oswald glances down, Ed's flushed face and slick mouth, eyes hooded with want, gazing up at him from low between his thighs. Everything he's wanted. It's too much.

Toes curling into the carpet, nails digging into Jim's palm, something snaps within him. He comes hard, loud and undignified, eyes squeezed shut, whole body arching against Ed's wicked mouth.

It's a few long moments before Oswald sinks back into reality. He's cradled in Harvey’s lap, his legs draped over Jim's. He's still entirely naked and somehow he doesn't care. And Ed, his sweet Ed…

At some point in the past few minutes, Ed has righted himself, perching on the couch next to Harvey to stroke Oswald's hair, kissing his forehead 'Was that...adequate?’

Oswald only grins, glancing up at him 'My darling Ed, correct me if I'm mistaken, but doesn't proper scientific method demand collecting more than one set of results before forming a conclusion?’

  
  
  



End file.
